Rin Gets Her Love
by Mymaster
Summary: Basically its a Sesshomaru and Rin story. So cute. Own Nothing


"Rin, ye demon lord is here to see thee" Kaede pointed out. Rin was up and running within the second to see her lord.  
>"It's good to see you my lord, how have you been?" Rin looked around, "And where, may I ask is Jaken and Ah-Un?"<br>"Rin, we have matters to discuss."  
>"Oh, shall we go for a walk my lord?" Rin looked solemn, it seemed whenever someone had something that needed to be discussed it was never good news and she hoped it wasn't anything truly bad, like Sesshomaru was never going to return. Rin was 16 now, and ready for marriage, she knew this and she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't make her marry just some man; she loved him and only him.<br>"Yes, Rin." They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's comfort of presence. "Rin, you are of age." Within that one sentence Rin knew was many questions, which she hated. When will Rin marry, who will Rin marry? Rin just wanted to stay with Sesshomaru.  
>"Yes Milord, Rin is of age, but Rin does not wish to age." Sesshomaru stopped dead and Rin followed.<br>"Why, Rin?"  
>Rin took a deep breath and lowered her head, she knew it was now or never, even if he will loathe her for the rest of her existence, even if he'll leave her alone forever, she rather be left alone then forced to marry someone she does not love. "I love Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood stock still; he made no move to move or speaks no answer. Rin raised her head to look into Sesshomaru's eyes, but they were clouded over, showing no response there either. "Rin will leave now, Rin is sorry, she understands that'll she'll never see you again." Rin went to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm with his demonic speed.<br>"Does Rin lie?" Sesshomaru asked, even though he could smell the truth. She really did love him, but he needed her to confirm it.  
>"Yes, Sesshomaru." Rin took another gamble and spoke his name with no title, showing she wished to be his equal. Sesshomaru stepped forward, pulled Rin's chin up and swiftly kissed her, opening her month with his and conquering her tongue all before Rin could comprehend that Sesshomaru was kissing her. He leant back from her mouth to see her reaction but Rin leapt forward to claim his mouth once more. "Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked when they slightly parted, Rin stopped breathing, did he really just asked that? Does my lord love me too?<br>"Yes," she said breathlessly.

After, Rin returned to the village to retrieve what items were truly important to her, Sesshomaru collected her in his arms and transported them to the Western Palace. They entered the palace through the back gates, Sesshomaru did not want to be disturbed. He pulled Rin into his rooms, grabbing her around the waist to pull her flush against his body. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her, removing her kimono while she was preoccupied.

He pushed it off her shoulder, following it with his hand and grabbing a breast softly. Sesshomaru nibbled down her ear as he kneaded her breast. Her kimono slipped all the way down, leaving her bare to his eyes. Rin stood stock still, not sure what to do. Sesshomaru looked down at her, unsure why she wasn't being responsive.  
>"What is wrong, Rin?"<br>"I'm sorry, my lord, I don't know what to do? I understand the basics, but not how to pleasure a man, I'm afraid I won't pleasure you my lord."  
>"Ah, you will be fine, simply enjoy." Sesshomaru decided he needed to teach and show her how much pleasure they can have from each other. He continued nibbling down her chest while he pushed Rin down onto the bed. He quickly removed his own clothes, discarding them to the floor. He leant back over her, taking a nipple back in his mouth.<p>

Sesshomaru slipped a finger inside her moist folds. Rin thought it felt weird, not bad, just weird. He continued to suck on her left nipple as he pumped his finger in and out of her quickly growing wet pussy. She panted as he added a second finger, he scissored his fingers and tried to stretch her. He pushed them deeper, sliding them in and out. Rin bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from making too much noise. Sesshomaru didn't like that so he decided it was time to make her scream. He pumped his fingers faster and faster, while he rubbed his thumb over her nub. She did scream as she came, Sesshomaru smiled. He would enjoy making Rin scream for the rest of their lives, he was very happy to have such a vocal mate.

Sesshomaru also loved the smell of his mate and couldn't resist the urge to taste her. He slid down her body, kissing every part of Rin as he went. He stared at her pretty wet pussy, licked his lips and leaned down towards the inviting sight. He slipped his tongue along her folds. She watched and gasped as his tongue flicked inside her pussy, fascinated by what he was doing. His tongue swiped along her bud, her head fell backwards in pleasure as her pussy flushed with her juices. Sesshomaru lapped at her pussy as she started to squirm in pleasure and held back her moans. Sesshomaru held her down by her hips and he ate her out, devouring her soaking pussy. He pulled away, just long enough to speak to her.  
>"Let it out, Rin. Scream for me!"<br>He continued to eat her, sliding his tongue deep inside her. Rin started to scream in pleasure at his prompting, she was getting close again. Sesshomaru wanted to bring her to her again before he pushed into her so he sucked on her bud as he pumped her quickly with his nails. She screamed his name as she came again, coating his hand in her cum, he removed his fingers and rubbing his pulsing hard cock with her cum, growling at the feel. He cleaned her up with his tongue as she panted from her second orgasm. He slide up next to her and kissed her, having her taste herself.

Sesshomaru moved his leg over her and straddled Rin, his cock standing at full attention. Rin looked down it and touched it, Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as she stroked him from base to tip. He shivered at turn feeling, loving her hand on his dipping cock but he wanted to be inside her. He drew her hand away, and lined himself up with her soaking core. He kept eye contact with Rin as he pushed half way into her, she clenched up in pain. Even after being stretched out, this was still Rin's first time.  
>"Relax, Rin. Let me in," Sesshomaru cooed to her. She relaxed as much as she could. "Sorry, mate." He slammed the rest of the way into her pussy. He swallowed her scream in a kiss. Then licked away her tears, while he stayed perfectly still so she could get used to his intrusion.<br>"I'm sorry mate, it had to be done. You are mine." Rin smiled at him, she understood. She kissed him and moved beneath him. She gasped at the sensation of being full and moved again, moaning. Sesshomaru took that as a sign to slide in and out of her. He started slowly but quickly drew speed as she moaned louder and louder. He felt himself grow near to cumming. He pulled out just before filling her, she moaned sadly at the loss.

Sesshomaru flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He pushed her legs apart, readying her pussy for his cock to enter again. He slammed straight in, her juices dripped down their legs as she moaned. Rin pushed back against him, trying to force his cock deeper, he growled at the feeling of being engulfed by her wet, warm heat. He bent over her, holding her in place as he pumped into her, his fangs grew in preparation to claim.

He slammed into her over and over, as she screamed in pleasure, just as he came he bit down into her neck. His cock pumped her pussy full of cum, he retracted his fangs from her shoulder as he pulled his now limp cock from her. Their cum dripped down the back of her legs as she laid face down in exhaustion. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, quite satisfied with himself, both for his choice in mate and for bringing them both to such a peak. Rin laid on her stomach with her legs slightly open, her pussy peaking through and glistered up at him. He brushed a finger along her soaked folds, he collected some of their combined fluids on his finger and smiled.

Rin shivered at the touch, she felt a wave of pleasure pulse through her body as she moaned. She opened her legs up and gave Sesshomaru an inviting look of her pussy that he couldn't refuse. He watched her pussy as she clenched in pleasure, it dripped wet with their combined sexual endeavours and their new ones. He stroked her pussy lips, dipped his fore finger into her hole and rolled his thumb over her excited nub. Rin panted in pleasure, screamed his name and begged for more. Sesshomaru pumped his fingers faster into her soaked pussy, while he stroked his re-standing pulsing cock. She screamed as she came, Sesshomaru growled as he removed his soaked fingers and slammed into his super wet Rin. He started to pump as she moaned the word harder. Sesshomaru growled lowly, he had to satisfy his mate; he pumped harder as he held her in place. The harder and faster he pumped the closer he felt he was getting to filling his Rin full of cum again, she continued to moan at higher and higher octaves till she was screamed her orgasm again. As she came she milked Sesshomaru of all he had left.

Rin collapsed into a deep sleep as Sesshomaru pulled out. He looked down on his exhausted mate, full of his seed. He moved her into a comfortable position and pulled her legs apart so he could watch his seed seep from her pussy again, he touched her still swollen nub causing her to moan in her sleep. Sesshomaru planned a little activity in the morning but for now he decided he should clean his mate up and snuggle down with her. After he cleaned her up, he did snuggle down with her to wait for her to awaken so he could do it all again.  
> <p>


End file.
